Mistletoe Kisses
by Feyra Faustine Abelle
Summary: Ryou has spent the years since graduation alone. Anzu couldn't have felt any more empty. Until a chance meeting rekindles old feelings... and some unexpected ones. RyouXAnzu


Mistletoe Kisses

one shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!... but if I did Ryou and Anzu would get married! XD

--------------------

Anzu ran down the darkened street, trying to avoid the icy patches on the sidewalk, her black shoes thumped against the snowy pavement like a heartbeat, turning onto another street her foot found an icy patch under the snow and she fell, knocking down the person who had also been coming around that same corner.

When she opened her eyes she couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks "B-Bakura-kun." She stammered, noticing the position they had landed in.

"Sorry." He said softly, pushing her off him, he stood up and offered his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked brushing the melting snow off her hair.

"I'm ok, did I hurt you Bakura-kun?"

"No." He answered softly. "Come inside, let me help you clean up."

"Ok." She said noticing he was still holding her hand, he pulled away from her, not releasing her hand and walked to the door they had fallen in front of "Um... were you going out Bakura-kun?"

"No, I was just coming home." He answered with a smile, letting go of her hand he reached into his pocket taking out a keychain with several silver keys and charms dangling from it.

"Oh? It's nearly midnight, but I'm glad this isn't such a bother then... Could I use your phone?"

"Yes, you seemed to be in a hurry, where were you headed?" Ryou asked, opening the door he ushered her in and slipping inside he quickly closed it behind them.

"I was on my way home, I'm late and I lost me cell phone so I couldn't call my mom, she must be so worried." Anzu said rubbing her hands together nervously

"Sit in the livingroom, the phone is by the chair. I'll get the first aid kit." Ryou said pointing to the first door on the left as he took her coat.

"Thank you Bakura-kun."

"It's no trouble." He said with a smile, then he headed up the stairs, skipping every other step.

Anzu shyly walked into the livingroom and took in the cleanliness of it, the furniture was all dark cherry and the trimmings were silver, the telephone was an old fashion model and matched the decor. She lifted the reciever and dialed her home number. "Hey mom... Yeah I'm sorry, I lost my phone again... Sorry... I know... I ran into a friend. literally... Yes, he's helping clean me up, then I'll be heading home. Mmhmm... bye." Anzu slumped into the chair by the telephone and sighed deeply, wondering why she always stumbled into wierd situations.

"Is something wrong Mazaki-san." Ryou asked from the door, refusing to look at her, in his hands he held a small wooden box.

"Ah... no... That is... I... I'm alright." She answered forcing a smile, he walked into the room and setting the box knelt, touching her knee gently "You've scraped it badly." He said, opening the box, he took out a bottle of rubbing alchohol.

"You... aren't going to use that are you?" Anzu stammered.

"Yes, it will hurt at first, but it will numb after a few moments then I can inspect the wound."

"O-ok..."

Bakura opened the bottle and took a ball of cotton out of a sealed packet "I have found that it often helps to close your eyes." He said softly. Anzu nodded and did as he suggested, gasping when the cold liquid made contact with her injured knee, she kept her eyes closed until the pain subsided.

Opening her eyes, when her vision adjusted to the light of the room she smiled at the expression Ryou had, he was leaning over her knee, very close with a magnifying glass, the tip of his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth and his brow was furrowed in concentration. Anzu held back her laughter until he had bandaged her knee and Ryou looked up in puzzlement "What is it?"

"You look cute like that Bakura-kun." Anzu laughed

"I... I do?" Ryou asked softly, then turning away to hide his blush he put the alchohol back in the first aid kit and left the room, Anzu watched him, feeling foolish, when he came back into the room there was an uncomfortable silence as he sat on the couch across the coffee table from her.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Bakura-kun,,,"

"No... I was just startled that's all, nothing to worry about." Ryou said with a smile

"You're very gentle."

"I'm a doctor now."

"Oh? Where?"

"Valenten."

"The one for critical patients?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing Bakura-kun."

"...Thank you... Would you like a ride home Mazaki-san?"

"I-if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Ryou smiled, standing and holding out his hand Anzu took it and he pulled her to her feet for the second time that night.

---------------

"Thank you for the ride Bakura-kun, I would have been lost since I missed the train." Anzu said as Ryou walked her to the door.

"It was my pleasure Mazaki-san." Ryou said leaning, he kissed the back of her hand, causing her to blush.

The door opened and a teenaged boy poked his head out with a wide grin "Are you going to kiss her right or what?" He chidded

"What?!" Ryou cried pulling away in surprise, the boy pointed up... above Anzu's head hung a sprig of Mistletoe. Ryou blinked a few times, then sighed "Sorry Mazaki-san for getting you into this situation. I seem to have a-" He was cut off by Anzu's lips gently brushing his. When she pulled away Ryou reached up and touched his lips with a dreamy look on his face, Anzu waved her hand in front of his face "Bakura-kun... is something wrong?" She asked, sounding worried, Ryou looked at her, the dazed look fading from his eyes, he gasped, covering his mouth as if horrified and turning he ran down the walk jumped into his car and drove away. Anzu ran after him, calling his name in vain.

"I'm sorry Anzu-san... I thought it wouldn't matter kissing your boyfriend." The boy cried, throwing the door open

"He's... not... I guess it's..." She let her hand fall to her side and walked sullenly into the house.

---------------

Ryou parked his car outside his house and walked up to the door, unlocking it he went in and leaned back against the wall, brushing his lips with his fingertips. "Anzu." He whispered softly, sliding to the floor. Sobs broke the silence of the lonely hall, Ryou curled up and let himself cry until his tears were spent. Then he sat up again and wiped the tears from his face. "... Anzu-chan... Why must you do this to me?..." He murmured, standing, he went to bed without changing.

Ryou groaned rolling over he picked up his clock and glanced at it, placing it back on the beureau with a sigh "2:30..." He murmured clutching a pillow to his chest. He woke several more times during the night, and in the morning he called the hospital and told them he didn't feel well.

---------------

Anzu had also not slept well, seeing the injured look on Ryou's face had hurt, and when he ran away without a word she didn't know what to do. But after spending an almost sleepless night she determined what she could do. She borrowed her mother's car and drove to Ryou's house, parking outside she siged and shut off the engine, pocketing the keys she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, she was surprised when she heard a soft Christmas carol play. "Come in!" A voice called, then there was a loud crash. Anzu threw the door open and ran inside "Bakura-kun, are you alright?!" she cried

Ryou was standing next to a pile of artificial tree parts decorations and lights, some of which were wrapped around him he looked embarrassed to say the least. "Mazaki-san." He finally said softly, twisting a string of lights through his fingers "Sorry about last night... I shouldn't have runn off ike that... I was just..."

"It's ok..." Anzu interrupted "Would you like me to help you out?"

Bakura laughed "Do I look that pathetic?... Ok..."

Anzu walked over and first untangled the albino from the strings of lights that had somehow found thier way around his limbs, and the garlands that had encircled his ankles, then they set to untangling the lights from everything else.

"So, what happened here?" Anzu asked, gesturing to the mess.

"I got frustrated..."

"Were they put away all tangled like this?"

"No." Ryou chuckled "They were all in perfect order, I just..."

"It's ok, you can talk to me Bakura..." Anzu said softly

"Not about this..." Ryou said turning away he rescued the last of the lights from the mess.

"Why not?"

"Because... this has nothing to do with you... ok it does but... I just can't talk about this with you."

"Bakura, I'm here aren't I? I want to know what's bothering you. Is it a girlfriend and you feel bad for kissing me?"

"No it's..." Ryou sighed and looked straight into her eyes "You. Aren't you with Mutou-kun?"

"No... that ended a long time ago..."

"What happened?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it Ryou." Anzu said, turning away, there was a long silence then Ryou whispered "I love you Anzu." She turned to him, thinking he was playing a trick on her, but the sincerity she saw when she looked in his eyes told her all she needed to know, he dropped his eyes and hers followed them to his hand where he held a sprig of Mistletoe tied with a red bow, Anzu put her hand over his and lifted them over their heads, Ryou didn't protest and when the Mistletoe hanging from thier fingers by the bright ribbon dangled above them, they leaned forward and kissed, a moment later the Mistletoe fell to the floor among the garlands ornaments and lights. Forgotten, as it always is when two lovers meet under it.

fin

-------------------------------------

Author notes: They of course confess thier undying love for one another and get married, but I thought this ending was good, don't you?

I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this... it was one of those "Whatever, that sounds good" kind of thing.

My muse is suffering from lack of REVIEWs!


End file.
